


Ensemble

by Myqueenmarceline



Series: Amedot [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothing, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: From the recent amedot bomb (6)Prompt: clothing swap





	

"You look great in my clothes." Amethyst whispered, breath hot against Peridot's ear. She brushed her hand against Peridot's hip as she passed, quickly hurrying to catch up with Steven at the next house.

Peridot blushed brightly, hanging behind. She was still hesitant about human traditions, but Steven and Amethyst had both encouraged her to dress up, switching clothes with amethyst and using chalk to dye her hair.

Everyone in Beach City seemed to recognize the others, but Peridot didn't know most of them. Still, the shorty squad couldn't be separated. Besides, Amethyst seemed overly excited for them to exchange costumes.

"Trick or treat!" Peridot exclaimed, running up to join them at the front of the door. Connie was staring out at them, Steven's sword hefted over her shoulder as part of a colourful homemade knight outfit.

Steven and Connie quickly ran off, saying something about meeting (presumed) other humans by the boardwalk. Amethyst let them go, telling them to be back before 10 so Pearl and Connie's mom wouldn't worry.

"You're really cute tonight. I mean, ah, not that you're cute all the time, but..." Peridot stammered as the kids left, licking her lips nervously.

"It's cool, I get it. Hey, are you gonna eat all that candy?" Amethyst asked, gesturing at Peridot's bag as she took her hand, leading her off in the opposite direction and offering her a caramel she thought Peridot would enjoy.

They ended up going for a walk along the beach together. The sun might have set, the spark between them was still burning bright.


End file.
